


Heart of the Matter

by Rigel99



Category: London Spy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/pseuds/Rigel99





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



“Do you know the story of William Tell?” asked Danny, lying close to but not touching Alex, the occasional, accidental brush of upper arm their only random contact. The sounds of a living, breathing city outside, their only companion, buzzed calmly nearby as they curled against each other in the aftermath of their first union. 

“I do,” said Alex.

“You remind me of him. As legends go,” Danny said, coy but open in his honest perceptions.

Sometimes, he left Alex wordless in his rawness. But he was getting better at handling the unadulterated attention. “I’m not very good with a crossbow,” replied the man, the lightest of blushes creeping across a pale, hollow cheek.

“He was strong. A mountain climber too,” said Danny, allowing his voice to carry that characteristic animation in his words that Alex loved so much. “He bowed to no man. Would never demean himself in such a way. But he wore that pride without arrogance like you do.”

Alex shook his head and turned away. “Danny…”

“Let me finish,” he said smiling, taking him by the forearm to gently turn them to face one another.

“When he, as the story goes, shot that apple from his son’s head, he saved him. But you. You shot an arrow into my heart and saved me.”

Alex tilted his head to watch him dip his head shyly and roll onto his back to stare at the ceiling. “But I have two crossbow bolts. What do I do with the second one?”

“I’ll use that to take down anyone who tries to take you from me,” replied Danny with a soft smile and a bright steely look that left Alex with little doubt that were such a thing in his power, he most certainly wouldn’t hesitate to make it so.


End file.
